Rant
by smearedliner
Summary: While attending the midnight showing of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, Mello goes on a rant about Twilight. MattXOC and MelloXOC Edward Bashing inside.


Disclaimer: This is a complete crack fic that me and amenohi-kie co-wrote together. We don't own Death Note, or Harry Potter. I only own Acey and Nikki only owns Len.

* * *

The clock read 11:00 pm. Mello turned to glare at Matt, who practically had his nose to the screen of his Nintendo DS. Sensing that Mello was glaring at him, Matt glanced up, smiling.

"What's your problem?" Matt asked, returning his attention to his game.

Mello forcefully bit off a piece of his chocolate bar. "I can't believe I let you and the girls coerce me into going to this stupid thing," He grumbled between mouthfuls of chocolate.

Matt couldn't help but chuckle. The stupid thing Mello was referring to was the midnight showing of _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_. Matt was a huge fan of Harry Potter and hadn't missed a midnight showing yet. Though it had been hard to convince Mello to come along, it had helped that the girls had been on his side, and in Matt's case women could be blessedly persuasive.

Before Mello could voice more of his displeasure, Matt heard the sound of giggles met their ears. In strolled Acey, his girlfriend hand in hand with Elena, who was Mello's girlfriend. Both girls were dressed similarly in hip hugging blue jeans and a Harry Potter t-shirt.

Seeing the displeased look on Mello's face, Acey laughed, taking her hand from Len's. Walking over to Matt, she took his Nintendo DS from his hands. She paused his game and set on the table. Leaning down, she placed her hand under his chin, tilting his head up to kiss him. Matt gripped the back of Acey's thighs, pushing her forward to straddle his lap, turning the intensity of the kiss up a few notches as he slid his hands up the back of her shirt.

Mello and Len stared agape at the senior of the couples, being quite comfortable with their PDA. Mello looked at Len shuffling his feet slightly and looking down at the ground. Len smiled up at Mello and kissed his cheek. A smirk etched into his face as he turned to face Acey and Matt.

Mello rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. Biting another piece of his chocolate bar, he said, "Are you guys going to fuck each other or are we going to go to this thing!?"

Matt pulled away reluctantly, letting Acey dismount from his lap. Putting his DS in his pocket, he slung an arm around Acey's waist and walked with Mello and Len out to the black car that would take them to the theater.

As they walked to the car, Matt chatted about Harry Potter. "Come on, Mello I'd like to think you like Harry Potter a little bit. I mean, it has a mix of everything; action, romance, morals, a kick ass villain and hot girls. You have to admit, Hermoine is pretty hot."

Acey glanced at Matt, considering his last statement. "Yeah, she is pretty hot. I'd do her." She said. As Matt looked down at her with an excited smile on his face, Acey could practically see the words ménage a trios spelling itself out above his head.

The ride to theater was spent by Mello eating his chocolate, Matt playing his DS, and Acey and Len chatting excitedly about the movie. Thankfully, the line to get into the theater wasn't that long. Mello, with an arm around Len grumbled as they took their place in line.

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait to see _New Moon_," A girl in front of them exclaimed excitedly.

"I know! Edward is so hot!" Her friend shrieked happily.

Mello glanced at the two girls and rolled his eyes. "Please," He scoffed, "Twilight sucks. And Edward is so gay."

Acey's blonde ponytail bobbed as she shook her head. She turned to Mello. "Oh shut the fuck up, Mello. I found your Twilight box under your bed, and the books seem to be well read."

"What the hell are you doing in my room!?" Mello said sharply. Glaring at Acey then realizing his fatal error. He should have denied the books were in there, but alas his failure to truly choose his words carefully before shouting out a retort had failed him once again.

Acey laughed loudly "So what team are you on?" Acey threw her long hair back as she gave Mello a mischievous look.

"I'm not gay!" Mello stood up and stomped a foot to emphasize his point.

"Mello, That's not what she meant." Len laughed grabbing his hand and pulling him back down to his seat. "She meant are you on Team Edward or Team Jacob. Who's better?"

Mello huffed out his uncomfortable position

"Jacob would so kick Edwards ass in a fight, such a fucking sissy. Who leaves like that anyway with all those creepy ass vampires after your woman? A pussy that's who!. He can't think of any better way to solve a problem rather than run away. Jacob wouldn't do that" Mello threw a foot onto the seat in front of him. He crossed his arms and stared at the empty screen.

After a few moments he felt six eyes on him. He was ready for it. He knew it was coming. He prepared himself for the laughter and the jokes. Once again, he should of thought before spewing out information.

Matt lifted a eyebrow as the theater lights dimmed and wrapped a arm around Acey. Len smiled and grabbed Mello's arm, pulling him closer and whispering in his ear "I'm on Team Jacob too. He reminds me of you."

Mello smiled fondly at her, kissing her deeply as the movie started.


End file.
